Thin line between love and hate
by Rosie Lovecraft
Summary: Hermione Granger, is not what she seems. Hidden away from Voldemort but now told who she is, what will happen? And why is Draco Malfoy staring at her so weirdly..?


It's my 18th birthday today. It is also only 3 months since we defeated Voldemort. I cannot believe it's over! I mean, this is what we fought towards for for the last 7 years and it's over. A lot of people died in the war...Fred, Colin and Remus and Tonks, who only just had their son... The Weasleys are a mess, they've got Percy back but they lost Fred...Ronald started pushing me away so i decided it would be best for us to remain friends, he agreed of course and we are getting on with our lives. Of course, I can't forget about everything, I have nightmares occasionally about Bellatrix torturing me, I see all the bodies over and over again..But then I remember why they all died, and we shouldn't let it be in vain.

Harry is back at the Privet drive, when they saw he was still alive they were amazed. Dedalus had been keeping them up to date with everything including Harry, me and Ron being captured..They didn't expect us out alive. They are being nicer to him though, they know he risked his life for everyone and they respect him better. They are a bit scared of him though, what with him being able to do magic now.

And then there's me. I went to find my parents in Australia. I found them but they had been tortured. I made a potion to make them remember me and now we are back in England. It's been hard, I have nightmares and my appetite isn't good...well I don't eat much at all anymore, but they are trying to make me. I have scars from the war of course, everyone does. Mine are physical and emotional.

"Hermione, dear, breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled up, still trying to get me to eat.

"Okay, I'll be down now!" I yelled down. I was going back to Hogwarts this year, to repeat seventh year mostly because I missed it whilst on the run. A lot of people are going back, including Harry. Ron isn't going back, he's going to help George with his joke shop... I think he's only doing this so he won't have to come back and see me.

I ran down the stairs, jumped off the last one and walked into the kitchen. On the table was a variety of things and in the middle, an envelope.

"Mom, what is this?' I asked, lifting up the envelope. It was cream and had a green wax seal on it. It was addressed to me.

"Dear, we have to tell you something and we're not quite sure how you'll react," She said, nervously.

"It's fine, just tell me," I said. I would be fine with it, I wasn't lying, whatever it was.

"Well, when you were a baby, as you know Voldemort was defeated by your friend Harry, but the thing is, it was a dangerous time for a lot of wizards with children born around this time. Especially ones that were in Voldemorts circle...What I'm trying to say is, me and your father, aren't your real parents." She went off at the end.

"What do you mean...Then who am I?" I asked calmly. I knew they loved me and done this for my own protection.

" You are Elvira Alyssa Hermione Zabini, twin brother of Blaise Zachery Zabini, Older sister to Tiger-Rose Zabini. Your father was a pureblood and so is your mother, so that makes you one. We are just muggles that your mother trusts to look after you but you're eighteen now, so you have a right to know." She smiled, her eyes watering up with unshed tears.

"You'll always be my mom, you know that. But I'm twins with Blaise Zabini?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, and you're older than him by 17 minutes. You also don't look like that; this is just a simple charm that will come off when you meet your mother. Your father passed away." She told me.

I don't look like this? I don't have bushy hair? This is a little too much to take in.

"Is there any way I can meet my mother?" I asked.

"Yes, Let me just owl her," She stood up, and went out the back, whistled and a beautiful black owl with grey wings landed on her arm. She handed the owl something and it flew away, its wings glistening in the mid morning sun.

"They should be here soon..." She trailed off, as she walked in and sat down on her chair, her hands fold over on one another.

"They?" I do hope Blaise isn't here, he'll laugh and I'm related to him!

"Yes, Your mother, Blaise and Tiger-lily." She said sternly, "You will have to learn to live with them, starting now."

"Live? I cannot live with them, they are Slytherins, I am a Gryffindor!" I half yelled, I would not live with them. Never.

"Yes Hermione, live! You will not argue against it, you will live with them and that is final!" She told me stubbornly. Sometimes, she annoys me but I know she's looking out for me.

"B-but what about you?" I asked, getting upset. I don't usually get upset, but I'm being told a lot of things.

Before they could answer, There was a knock on the door. This was it I told myself, This was my family.

My mom went to answer the door. I went over to my dad who was standing staring at me, unshed tears in his eyes.

"I love you, always," I whispered. And then my mother walked into the room.

"Elvira. Oh my darling!" She whispered and ran at me, I stood frozen on the spot.

"Erm, Hello," I smiled.

"What will we do with you! First to get your glamour charm off!" She said sternly.

She stared at me, whispered something and I could feel something being pulled off me, like cling film.

I kept my eyes closed.

"Oh my Hermione, you're beautiful." My mom whispered.

I opened my eyes and walked over to the mirror, I was shocked to the core. That's the last thing I remember before blackness engulfed me.

"When will she wake up? Is she okay? C-can we say goodbye to her?"

"She will wake up in approx 37 seconds. She is fine, a bump on the head, nothing more and yes, you may" My mother answered.

I tried to remember why I fainted. Oh I saw myself in the mirror.

I have swarthy skin, the most beautiful colour of eyes ever, a chocolate brown to be precise, and my hair...It's beautiful. It goes down to my waist, I could sit on it, It's curly but more spirals than anything, It's a beautiful honey colour and my eyelashes are extremely long. My lips are a reddish colour and are rather big. I truly was beautiful.

"Mom..where am I?" I muttered, still not sure.

"You are in Mrs Zabinis house, your bedroom to be exact." She told me, "We have to leave now, for good." She went off, her voice breaking.

"Why? I'll miss you so much!" I sobbed.

"I know, Goodbye Hermione!" My mom yelled and with that her and my dad were gone.

I turned to my mother,"Er Hello," I smiled.

"Oh Elvira, Il mio bambino!" She cried, before running and hugging me,"I have wondered who you were for a while, and now you are here! I told your brother and sister about you, but not your name so they might be surprised. No worries, They will be fine with it!" She smiled before leading me out into a long corridor filled with antiques. We went to the middle of the corridor where a set of double stairs led downstairs, the wood was a dark mahogany.

"Blaise, Tiger-Lily!" She yelled,"Your sister is here at last!" She sounded nervous.

"Well Hello there, and you would be?" A masculine voice called. I turned in time to see Blaise kiss my hand.

"Back off Zabini," I growled, before realising my mistake,"Er I mean...Hello..." I trailed off.

"Hmm...Sounds like we have someone not in Slytherin eh?" He smirked.

"Too right I am not in Slytherin! I would never been in such a house that includes arrogant pompous people like you!..." I trailed off realising I sounded posh,"What I mean is-" I was cut off.

"I know what you mean...I think we have a little Gryffindor here!" Blaise smirked," And who would you be?"

"And why don't you guess?" I smirked back.

"Oh, that smirk was definitely Slytherin," He teased.

"Okay I'll give you clues?" I asked, wondering if he'd guess right.

"Okay, go ahead!" He laughed.

"You hated me." I said calmly.

"..Another?"

"My hair, complete opposites!"

"..Another?"

"I fought seriously in the war against Voldemort," I smiled.

"Jeez, don't say his name!" He said shocked,"The only people who would say his name were..Granger! You're Granger!" He half yelled.

"Pfft, took you long enough!" I smirked," And that is why I will never belong in Slytherin!" I stomped off only to be pulled into a closet by a cold bony hand.

**For all of you's reading, thankyou and this is my first HP one so it might not be up to your expectations! Please review, I'm begging you!**


End file.
